


Fantasma

by Nakuru



Category: Red Garden
Genre: Community: 30vicios, Gen, Post-Canon, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-11
Updated: 2007-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En una tarde cualquiera Paula cree ver a Kate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasma

"Es imposible" se había dicho Paula cuando la figura capturó su atención, pero a pesar de ello se había levantando, dejando su taza de café intacta sobre la mesa y a sus compañeras de trabajo sorprendidas.

Había intentado enterrar con el peso de los años la ilusión de volver a ver a Kate, pero ahora que corría sin importarle empujar a más de un peatón era obvio que su esfuerzo había sido en vano.

—¡Kate! —gritó, sin importarle las miradas extras que atrajo con esto, ya que la chica de cabello corto se detuvo a medio paso y giró levemente, como si estuviese intentando ver quien la llamaba, antes de desaparecer como si el viento mismo se la hubiese llevado.

Paula se detuvo, intentando recuperar el aliento, parpadeando una y otra vez, esperando a que la chica reapareciera frente a sus ojos, pero esto no sucedió.

Con un suspiro Paula dio media vuelta para regresar al café, repentinamente conciente de lo que acababa de hacer.

Aun así no estaba preocupada por la forma en que su imagen podría haber cambiado gracias a su arrebato, ya que, si bien no estaba segura de lo que había visto, quería creer que su breve visión había sido real y que Kate se encontraba bien.


End file.
